Archived Data
by Sakrea
Summary: An archived history of Red Alert and Skyfire. Red Alert/Skyfire. Warnings for: Implied Slash, Drunk Mechs, Mech Cursing, Implied MPreg.


_**Welcome to Teletraan 1's archived data banks. **_

_**Please input desired subject of search.**_

…_**Searching data banks…**_

_**9 relevant matches found.**_

_**Accessing file 1 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name:** Skyfire's Personal Journal

**Submitted By:** Skyfire

**Date:** Unknown

Despite the necessity of preparing for my approaching off-planet mission, I have commed Starscream and requested the day off. Due to the fact that my condition is mostly his fault, he granted my request.

To fully explain: Starscream decided that last night would be a good time to "relax." Of course for him, this means getting overcharged.

Judging by the fact that several pieces of last night are missing from my memory, starting from just after my 6th cube of high grade, I was overcharged as well.

While most of the night is staticy, I have a faint recollection of meeting a very nice mech. I can't seem to remember his name or frame type unfortunately. Worse still, there is a distinct ache in my pelvic region that highly suggests that I interfaced with him.

Perhaps I will spend my day off nursing the throbbing ache in my processor as well as attempting to remember the name of my mystery mech. Of course, I should try to plan for my up-coming mission. Perhaps this won't be much of a day off after all…

_**End Entry**_

_**Accessing file 2 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name:** Battle Report #565

**Submitted By:** Optimus Prime

**Dated: **August 18, 1984

…with minimal injuries to our troops. The initial mission was a success, as well as a later secondary mission.

The scientist, Skyfire, though awakened as a Decepticon due to a previous friendship with Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, defected into the Autobot ranks. Because of his inexperience with war, he would prefer to remain a scientist, but has offered himself for battle when necessary.

Although it is still too early to tell, I estimate he will be a useful ally in the future.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 3 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Skyfire's Personal Journal

**Submitted By: **Skyfire

**Date:** August 21, 1984

I have been mildly surprised to find how easily I have fit in with the Autobots. They generally share my beliefs and appear to have accepted me. I suspect it is because I only wore the Decepticon badge for a matter of hours. Although several bots still don't seem to fully trust me, most have adjusted to my presence.

Other than basic interactions during the day, one incident stuck out as strange. It occurred when I was leaving Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab. On a side note, the two are quickly becoming my good friends on the Ark, but I digress.

As I left the lab, I was confronted by a mech I now know as Red Alert. He is apparently the base's security director and is known for being a nervous wreck. At the time he confronted me though he was firm, direct, and authoritative. Not a mech one wants to have for a personal enemy.

During our brief conversation, he gave me a single order. His words were something along the lines of "You are being charged with Inferno's protection. Should I ever be incapacitated or not present, his safety is to be your utmost concern. Understood?" In my, surprise I told him I would.

I am still unsure as to why I have been charged with this duty or why this mech needs protecting (I have not spoken to him personally, but he is apparently more than capable of protecting himself), but I suppose I will have to keep an optic on him.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 4 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Battle Report #567

**Submitted By: **Prowl

**Date: **September 3, 1984

…Following Megatron's advance on our left flank, several casualties occurred. Sideswipe was incapacitated by Thundercracker when he was shot by a null ray blast through his left leg. Bluestreak attained minor damages to his right hand when his rifle was forcibly removed from his grip by Frenzy (possibly Rumble). The most serious damage was done to Red Alert when a stray shot from Megatron's fusion cannon struck him in the chest. He was knocked offline, but is projected to survive.

After Red Alert's incapacitation, the Constructicons (merged into Devastator), attacked our right flank. Only one casualty occurred at this time. Skyfire advanced upon Devastator, using his large size to hold off the attack. He managed to separate the Constructicons before he collapsed due to a mechanical strain in his arms.

In the next stage of the battle, Megatron called in for air support from Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust. To counter this Optimus ordered a…

_**No further relevance to subject of search.  
**_

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 5 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Medical Bay Records

**Submitted By: **Ratchet

**Date:** September 4, 1984

…With only one serious injury and several minor ones.

Red Alert suffered from a blast to the chest. Specific damages include: Basic cosmetic damage to the chest, a shattered cooling fan, a leaking hydraulic pump, a scorched temperature regulator, minor structural damage, and minor cracks to his main energon line. Thankfully, no damage was inflicted on his spark chamber.

When I checked his spark chamber for damage, something occurred to me. As previously stated in Red Alert's files, he is…

_**File Corruption. Data inaccessible.**_

...also in the med bay. Based on the similarities, there may be some relation between the two. It is my intention to look into this further by questioning Red Alert or, if necessary, testing Skyfire for similarities in his coding.

_**End Entry**_

_**Accessing file 6 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Bluestreak's Personal Journal

**Submitted By: **Bluestreak

**Date: **September 4, 1984

So I finally got out of the med bay after the battle, which is good because I don't really like having to sit through Ratchet's examinations, but then who does? I'm glad my wrist is fixed though, even if it's a little stiff and Ratchet said I can't use my rifle for a few days so I won't damage it. I'll have to pay Frenzy back for that… Or was it Rumble? Maybe I'll just get them both, it's less confusing.

Anyway, there was something weird going on in the med bay before I left. I couldn't hear everything because a lot of the conversation was whispered, but Ratchet was really angry at Red Alert. Just as soon as the poor bot woke up, Ratch started scolding him for "not telling him" and how "he has a right to know." I'm not really sure who or what they were talking about, but Inferno and Skyfire's names were tossed around some. What's the connection between those two anyway? I mean, Red and Inferno are good friends, but where does Skyfire fit in all this? I wonder if Sideswipe would know, he always has rumors about stuff going on around the Ark.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 7 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Inferno's Personal Journal

**Submitted By: **Inferno

**Date: **September 8, 1984

Okay, I'm sick of this. I'm ready to scream at Red and demand an explanation, but I won't.

I'll go to Skyfire, because he needs to know. Frag it, I needed to know, but Red never told me until Skyfire appeared on the Ark's doorstep! We both had a right to know and now Red refuses to tell him.

It's time I take this matter into my own hands. I'm going to tell Skyfire.

Strangely, I commed Red a moment ago and he didn't object. Maybe he just doesn't have the spark to explain everything. That's fine; I'll just do it for him.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 8 of 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Red Alert's Personal Files

**Submitted By: **Red Alert

**Date: **September 8, 1984

I feel… numb. I think. I'm not really sure at this point.

I'm not injured and nothing traumatic has occurred, nor have I suffered another attack from my glitch.

I think I'm just waiting…

Inferno is going now to tell Skyfire. I'm not sure if I approve, but I won't stop him. I almost wish I could tell him myself, but I just can't.

I think I just wouldn't be able to face him afterward. How could I admit that I was the one? What if it didn't affect him? What if he doesn't want to have any part of this? I'm a coward for letting Inferno do this.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Accessing file 9 or 9.**_

_**Loading…  
**_

**File Name: **Skyfire's Personal Journal

**Submitted By: **Skyfire

**Date: **September 8, 1984

I've had trouble understanding the term "it feels like I was hit by a bus." I think I understand it perfectly now.

Actually, it feels like Optimus Prime himself plowed me over, followed by Warpath and Ironhide.

I have a sparkling. His name is Inferno and he is more than 10 million years old. He's smaller than me and is not a flier, but he has two tiny winglets perched on his back. Unlike both of his creators, he's a warrior, but he is known to be fiercely loyal to those he cares about. I couldn't be prouder.

But… I wish I had known. I wish I could have been there for his sparking and throughout his sparklinghood. But no one is to blame for that.

Red Alert couldn't remember who I was, just as I couldn't remember who he was. We had no way of contacting each other and it would have taken some kind of miracle for me to find him again, just as it was a miracle for us to meet here on Earth. I am just lucky that Red Alert remembered my form enough to realize who I was…

Now what's going to happen? Will I simply be a friend to them or will I join their family? I hope the latter, but I can hardly expect that from them considering my long absence. Maybe though, just maybe, Red has an interest in pursuing what we once had…

The future holds a lot of questions, but I can thank my past for whatever answers they may hold.

_**End Entry.**_

_**Thank you for using Teletraan 1's archived data banks.**_


End file.
